The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a chip-on-film package comprising a bending part.
Recently, as the trend for electronic products to become smaller, thinner and lighter weight, various chip-on-film (COF) packaging technologies using a flexible film substrate have been proposed as a high-density semiconductor chip packaging technology. Also, as the resolution of displays for mobile devices increase, the number of channels or signals that are needed to support an COF package is rapidly increasing. Design limitations and manufacturing costs are also increasing due to the decreasing sizes of via-lands. Accordingly, a COF package structure should be capable of minimizing the number of vias while responding to the trend for high-resolution displays.